Chronicles of Riddick: LOST
by Styxswimmer
Summary: When Riddick leaves Jack behind she go on a path of destruction that eventually leads her to become Kyra.  But when he comes back into her life at Crematoria, what will he find out about the not so littel girl now woman and what dark secrets haunt her pas
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of Riddick: LOST

**A.N. Hello, and welcome to my latest fic, ****Chronicles of Riddick: Lost****, now you will all have to bear with me because after watching the movie fifty-billion times and obsessing over the Riddick/Kyra relationship, I have decided to write a fanfic about it, but since this is the first time I've ever attempted this you may have to bear with me, I may fuck this up horribly but if so, just drop me a line and let me know. Well I better stop rambling on, here's the fic.**

**Oh and not mine, nope none of it, unless I throw in an original charrie, which they do tend to come out of the wood work now and then. Nope Vin and Universal owns it.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Dreaming**

_There were thousands upon thousands of them, and they all wanted her, dammit!! Why of all times did her period have to start now!! She ran, following Riddick, he was leading them out of the canyon, to safety. Suddenly a large monster flew down on her, trying to kill her._

_"__**RIDDICK!"**__ She screamed, she didn't want to die._

_He came over and knocked it off of her, she scrambled back quickly. She watched him struggle with it and suddenly cut it, she watched its viscera run on the ground. His voice suddenly rang out snapping her out of her transfixion._

_**"He did **__**NOT**__** know who he was fucking with."**__ And then he ran off. _

_Later on her and Imam were sitting in the cavern, she could hear the creatures outside, trying to get in, a horrible wailing sound came from them, she knew they were going to get in. She saw the rock begin to move, it was the only thing keeping them safe!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Kyra woke up screaming, it wasn't the first time. It took a while for realization to dawn in her hazy chocolaty-hazel orbs but when it did she remembered, she remembered everything. Including where she was...Crematoria. It had been a long time she'd been here, and there was only one thing she wanted. It was to see _him _again, Riddick, she knew that one day a merc crew would bring him here and she would see him then, so all she had to do was wait, which was something Kyra was **not** good at. Not to mention all she wanted to do when he got here was hurt him, like he had hurt her.

She slowly got up and left her cell, the good thing about Crematoria was since there was no chance of escaping, they let them out of their cells except for during feeding time, however, if you were smart, you'd get the hell in you cell before _**they**_ caught you.

Krya made her way down into the pit of Crematoria, the other convicts and inmates were working, but Kyra never did that. She'd find some way out of it, most of the guards let her do as she pleased anyway, they didn't want to die like so many others had. Ones that had gotten too close to Krya, ones who patted her down a little too emphatically, they all had met her blade. She **DID NOT like to be touched!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay there's the first chapter, sorry it was so short but I was debating what part to switch POV's. And this is the one that won out. I tried to stay mostly true to Kyra's character, but then again showcase the vulnerability and still part of Jack she still has in her. Remember Reviews help and spur me to write further!!

§StyxSwimmer§


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of Riddick: LOST

Chapter Two: First Encounter

Just as Riddick had gotten out of the Necropolis and back onto the streets of New Mecca he felt a presence behind him, make that five, and they had guns. One, he knew. _Damn I'm gettin soft._

"A five man crew this time." He says with the trademark smirk plastered on his face and the cockiness laced through his voice.

"Two things you could've done better, one was smashin' the locator in the ship of mine you stole and the second was dustin' my dick when you had the chance. Whaddya say." Toombs says cockily.

"What took you so long." He says, the smirk widening on his face as he holds out his hands to be shackled once again.

Once inside the ship the crew and Toombs made sure Riddick was strapped in tightly and unable to get out. There was some mild trouble with a check, which was quickly resolved, and they were off towards Crematoria, of course Riddick had known what Toombs was thinking before the rest of the crew did. One of the crew memebers even complained.

"How the fuck does he know where we're going before we do?" _The Pussy._

"This new crew of yours is skittish Toombs, better not tell them what happened to the last one." Riddick says as he waits for them to arrive. He was in a way happy, not because he got captured, that was always a bitch to get out of, but Holy Man said Jack had gotten sent to the slam on Crematoria, he'd finally be able to see what she was like, and why she got sent to a Tripple-Max Prison like this.

...Much later...

When they had arrived on Crematoria the rookies had the descent angle too sharp, when they hit the nightside surface they knew they couldn't stop in time and deployed the 'party poppers'. With the sunrise breaching they began to get nervous and they hurried to make it into the hanger, the light blinding them. As they got in there Toombs muttered:

"That's one hell of a sunrise."

Another crew member, who's name he didn't catch said:

"I think I shit myself."

"Skittish Toombs, very skittish."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had gotten inside the Russians had put another set of chains on Riddick and began to lower him into Crematoria. Toombs was disputing over the amout of money they were willing to give for Riddick. The offer had stood at 700K.

"You better take the money Toombs." Riddick called, he was planning on escaping the shit hole within three days, and Toombs knew the Necromongers would be looking for him soon, so why he didn't just take the 700K was beyond him. As he was lowered down he saw the other inmates, one of them was weilding a wrench and tapping it haphazardly in his hand. Serveral others were crowding around the area Riddick would soon stand in. All of the sudden the moving stopped, he was frozen in place and could only assume Toombs had said something stupid...again. He flipped on his binds and started to roll himself up, curling the chains up his body, and once he had rolled three times, he let go, angling the chains on his hands so they hit at the bottom and he broke loose, unfortunately so did hell. The inmates surged forth towards him, they obviously didn't like him that much and tried to attack, much to their dismay, they were taken care of quickly. However, there was one that had escaped his attention, but he saw the man fly across the way and look to see who had helped him. There was a girl winding up the chain she had used, a cold look in her eyes. _Jack._

"There are two kinds of men in here, one is convicts they keep to a certain code don't harm the others like them, the others are inmates they do the guards job for them, bring shame to the game." The man says and to emphasize his point kicks the man on the ground who had just begun to get up. "So which one will you be?"

"Me?" Riddick asks as he begins to pass the man, venturing over to where Jack had went to. "I'm just passin' through."

"Welcome to Crematoria." The man whispers as he watches Riddick go in Kyra's direction.

_So that's the first encounter, if it's any clue of what's to come, I believe she's turned into a cold hearted killer, and not what I wanted for her._


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicles of Riddick: LOST

Chapter Three: Not Jack, not anymore.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, neither is the song 'Your Eyes' it's by Alexz Johnson, and if you haven't heard it I suggest you get your butts over to esips and take a listen. And now onto the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riddick walks through the mist, where he had seen Jack only moments before, now there was no sign of the dangerous vixen who had saved his neck, literally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krya dropped down through the mist, she had seen Riddick, saved him even, and now knew he was looking for her. H ehad seen her with his goggles off, oh those eyes.

_Your eyes_

_Are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes_

_Make me weak_

_I don't know why_

But she couldn't be deterred now, she had to make her presence known, her way. She quietly came up behind him placing her shivv by his spine.

"Should I go for the seet spot? Left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the adominal aorta...what a gusher" She says as he smiles, slipping his goggles back off and up onto the top region of his head, looking back at her. They had done this before, on T-2, only she was just a kid back then, and he the idol she reviered. But now, now she was a sexual predator who had killed upwards of fifty people, possibly a hundred, he was the same but looked at her in a different light. "How do I get eyes like that?"

"You gotta killa few people." He calmly replies despite the shivv being pressed against his spine, smirk every present on his face.

"Did that! Did a lot of that!" Kyra replies angrily pressing the shivv deeper still into his skin, Riddick's hand grabbed hers, pinning her effectively against the metal bars and her hand above her head, he loomed over her menacingly.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam." He says, approxamately two inchest away from her face, eyes shining an electric blue.

_Your Eyes_

_Make me weak_

_I don't know why_

"Where they tell you you'll never see daylight again? Only there wasn't any doctor here tha tcould shien my eyes, not even for 20 mentol kools, was there anything you said that was true!?" Krya yells, the way his eyes were shining at her made her want to melt, but her fury and hurt blinded her.

Riddick grabbed the bar between her legs and slid her up, keeping her in a locked grip. H elooked up and down her body, then whispered, staring into her cold, rage blinded depths.

"Don't forget who your talking to, Jack." He says as his glance drifts down again.

"Jack's dead, she was weak." Krya says struggling against him furiously. "She couldn't _cut_ it." SHe says as she kicks the light besides them, distracting his attention, as she cuts him with the blade in her mouth. _The Krya Kiss._

Riddick looks at her shocked, the Jack he knew couldn't have done this. _What happened in those five years I was gone to make her like this?_ His hand comes to his cheek and he sees the blood on his fingers, his gaze then returns to her. She was leaning forward on the bridge. _Just enough_ so that he coudl see down into her shrit. _God damn she's hot!_

"The name's Krya now, and I'ma new animal." And with that, she jumped over the side of the bridge landing into the pit below.

"God you fucking hate me don't you?! Damn, now I need a **cold shower!!**" Riddick says walking off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there's that chapter, sorry if these are coming up short, and please let me know anything you have to say about my story, constructive or just if you like it. And forth my faithful reviewers..here's two chapters in one day for you to make up for the most likely long wait for the next one. Lemme know. R&R.

**§Styxswimmer§**


End file.
